


All He Wants for Christmas

by felicityoverlordsmoak (overlordfsmoak)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Angst, Canon, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordfsmoak/pseuds/felicityoverlordsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Oliver wants for Christmas is Felicity. </p>
<p>Takes place after 4x09. Felicity is currently in coma after the surgery and has shown no sign of consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Wants for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back with another fic. I wrote this on Christmas day as I was winding down from the day's excitement. I really didn't think it'd be anything good but I stumbled across a fanart that literally depicted everything I wanted to write! So I thought I'd share with you.

([image source](http://alyamgoreng.tumblr.com/post/135875696394/so-merry-christmas-everyone-and-happy-holiday))

 

She wasn’t there. He hadn’t realised how lonely it was without her. Of course, he was always aware of her presence. Before they were a couple, he always knew when she was in the room. When she walked into the office, when she sat down at her desk drumming her pen before biting on it again, when she opened his office door, he knew it all. Oliver wasn’t immune to Felicity and he loved it. It was a sense of homeliness. The fact that she was with him as Oliver and the Hood, the Arrow made it that much easier to live with. 

 

It was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a couple - engaged. He was supposed to wake her up with kisses. They were supposed to make passionate morning sex because that would be the first present. Then he’d make her blueberry pancakes which was her favourite and Donna would mutter something inappropriate about sex on Christmas day which would’ve made Felicity bury her face into her own hands and plead Oliver to put an arrow in her so she didn’t have to listen to more. He’d laugh. He always laughed with her because she was an angel. She was a miracle, his miracle. She was the light that led him home. The star that shone the way home each night and the compass that lead him back from whatever darkness he buried himself in. 

 

He had so much planned and now he couldn’t do any of it. He couldn’t even kiss her properly. She wouldn’t kiss him back and she  _ always _ kissed him back. He loved kissing her. He loved the sounds she made when they kissed. A little moan that told him she loved it as much as he did. The way she always leaned her body closer to his and wrapping her arms around his neck or his waist pulling him in closer. She needed more of him and he needed more of her. Their kisses were never chaste. Their kisses were heated and passionate, and he loved it. 

 

Instead of kissing her, making love to her, and pampering her with silly requests, he was sitting idly by her side. He was sitting there in her hospital room watching the woman he loved sleep. He couldn’t face the fact that she was in a coma, that the doctors weren’t sure when she’d wake up. Oliver thought of all the times when he was young and his parents would ask what he wanted for Christmas. He thought of all the times growing up when Moira would ask him what he wanted and he thought it was the most absurd question. Why would she ask when he pretty got everything he wanted? If he wanted a car, he took one from the garage and the worst thing that could’ve happened was Robert would scold him and say he was grounded until the following week. He had everything he wanted, he thought. A girlfriend, wealth, a best friend to raise hell with, and a sister. Thea was a present for him. On his ninth birthday, Moira and Robert had asked him what he wanted and he said, “A sister.” Then there was Thea. 

 

If someone had asked him now, he would tell them he didn’t need anything. He didn’t need money. He didn’t need gifts. He didn’t need anything. He just wanted Felicity. He wanted the woman who could light up a room with her smile. The woman who could make everyone fall in love with her simply because she was Felicity. She wasn’t the prettiest in the room but she always shone brighter than everyone. The way she talked, her awkward innuendoes, her unnecessary puns, her inability to filter own thoughts, he loved it all.

 

So no. He didn’t want anything. He didn’t need Raisa’s special pie this Christmas. He didn’t need a new watch, cufflinks, or a new tie. He didn’t need something to drink or hot cocoa. All he wanted for Christmas was her. His beautiful, radiant fiance. Just her would be enough. She was enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give my life! Tell me thoughts? :) 
> 
> My tumblr is http://overlordfsmoak.tumblr.com/ so send me prompts if you think of some :) Or you can comment it here on what you'd like to see me write!


End file.
